


breathtaking

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First time having sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: You and Timothée have been dating for several months, but you haven't had sex yet. Until now.





	breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something I wrote off the top of my head one night.. hope you enjoy it. love you guys. xx  
> find me on tumblr under the same username xx

Time after time, you kept getting interrupted. It had been several months since you started dating Timmy, and you hadn’t had sex yet. That was not the most important thing in the world, obviously, but boy oh boy did you both crave it. You were absolutely crazy about him, who the fuck wouldn’t be? He seemed to reciprocate that exact feeling, because he couldn’t get enough of you. He called you every day he wasn’t with you. He made unexpected trips to see you. He arranged for you to be able to travel with him as much as possible. The emotions were there, as was the mentality of a relationship. You knew you loved him very quickly, but neither of you had said it. The physical aspect was what you needed. Desperately. 

Timothée was unsure at first, asking the first few times if he could kiss you. You had eventually told him he could kiss you whenever the hell he pleased, and he liked that answer quite a lot. He kissed you with more intensity after that, and it didn’t take long for hands to start roaming — his and yours. Time passed, and you never got further than dry humping like horny teenagers. He was so busy, and he had so many people trying to contact him all the time. 

The most recent instance had been in a hotel in Florida, where you were both staying for a promotion event. Dead exhaustion prevented it from happening at night, so the mornings were often full of kissing and touching with the little time you had. The morning of your departure, you woke early, feeling restless. He stirred not long after, beckoning for you to snuggle closer. As it often does, one thing led to another. He was sitting against the headboard with his arms around your waist as you straddled him, kissing him hard and hungrily. He tugged his shirt over his head, throwing it. Just as your hips began to rock against his hardness and your hands moved down his chest, his cell phone blared loudly. He cussed profusely, loudly, and for several seconds before answering. Your flights had been changed around, and you had to leave earlier. You had to bite down on your lip hard to keep from crying in frustration as you both dressed. 

A few weeks later, and you were in a different hotel, this one in Los Angeles. He was at a press event all night, so you took a long, hot shower and settled yourself in a robe on the bed to read. Invested quickly, time passed as you read. It was only a little after 9 PM when your phone began to ring. He wasn’t due back for hours. Panic seized your chest. 

“Timothée? Are you okay?” 

“Hi, baby. Yeah, I’m fine! I... kinda snuck away.” He emitted a quiet giggle, and you laughed yourself. “There were a lot of people there, and since it wasn’t solely focused on my film, no one really cared that I left. Besides, I can think of several things I’d rather be doing...” His sentence trailed off, desiring and lustful. Your entire body shuddered.

“Hurry back to me, then.” Your words were husky and full of promise, and you heard him inhale sharply. 

“You know it,” he said, his voice deeper and lower than it had been a moment ago. 

“Then I’ll be waiting.” You hung up, laughing giddily. Teasing him could be so incredibly fun. 

You stood in front of the mirror, taking your hair clip out to allow it to fall freely down your shoulders. You wore nothing under the robe except panties, and you felt it rather unnecessary to change that. You had a feeling it wouldn’t last long anyway. Once you were satisfied with your appearance, you simply paced until you heard him at the door. Tim gracefully stepped inside, beaming when he saw you. He shut the door behind him, locking it securely.

“Hi, darling.” He closed the distance between you in 2 long strides, placing his hands on your face to hold it while he kissed you. 

“Hi,” you mumbled into his mouth, smiling and hugging him close. “How was it?”

He lifted his head. “Just another press event, so fine I suppose. What have you been up to?” The question was loaded. He was grinning and toying with the tie holding your robe closed. The tension between you was electric, sparking through your blood.

“Mmm, I took a nice, hot shower. Read for a while.” Your eyes traveled between his own and his mouth, and he started slowly sliding his jacket off. Throwing it over a chair, he stepped closer so his body was pressed against you. The conversation was mundane and silly, because you both were far too aware of the endless hours that stretched before you to be alone. 

“I can tell, you smell lovely.” He bent to kiss your neck lightly, letting out a soft groan. “You smell good enough to eat.” His weight pushed you gently and slowly backwards. Your chest heaved, and he lifted his head from your neck to kiss you slowly. You kissed him back, but his patience was vanishing quickly. You had a feeling that he may have had none to begin with. His hands, sure and strong, traveled down your back slowly. Tugging the robe up, he gripped your ass hard. That was the gasoline, and you burst into flames. 

Your hands were on his waist, tugging his shirt over his head as fast as you could. Throwing it, you tangled your fingers in his hair as he fell onto the bed on top of you. He had your robe open immediately, and he wrapped an arm under your body to lift you closer. Kissing your lower stomach, he brought sounds to your lips that you weren’t aware you were capable of. Tracing his mouth slowly up your stomach and between your breasts, he was gasping for air just as much as you were. He kissed one nipple lightly, then flicked his tongue against it with a soft and feathery touch. Green eyes pierced yours as his tongue found the other breast, tapping it sharply against the nipple. You could feel it hardening under his tongue, and there was no way you could ever be quiet. His name echoed from your throat against the walls. You had never wanted someone so much in your life, and he seemed to feel the same. His erection was hard on your leg as he kissed you again. Your hands found his pants, and they were discarded carelessly. 

The feel of him against you was intoxicating. You lifted yourself to press your chest against his, making him moan loudly into your mouth. 

“Fuck, you’re so soft and warm.” Tim’s voice was sultry and deep. He began to move down your body again, trailing his fingers down your breasts as he went. The touch of his hands felt so good... they were strong but somehow gentle. Oh my. You arched into his touch, making small sounds. His grip was confident, and Timothée teased your nipples with slender fingers before gripping your breasts hard again, moving further down. He slid down a bit further before his hands found the waistband of the panties you had put on. 

The movements had slowed, along with the world. Tim took his time now, pulling the underwear down your legs slowly. Now fully naked, you embraced a moment of confidence and spread your legs wide. His eyes found your sex and immediately darkened, and he let out a small whimper as he lowered himself back into place. He licked his lips.

“You... are fucking breathtaking,” he said softly, his eyes moving over your entire being. They found your own eyes, and he lowered his mouth to your sex. Ever so lightly, a breath of a touch, he pressed the tip of his tongue to your clit. It was maddening, and you whined loudly. Humming in approval, but not changing the pressure, he moved his tongue down your slit. Your back arched automatically upward, and your eyes closed tightly.

“Fuck, Timothée!” 

He growled sharply at the mention of his name and began sucking and licking your clitoris hard and fast. Your hand found his hair, and you gently tugged his face closer. No complaints whatsoever. His eyes found yours again, and the sight of him between your legs looking at you with such desire was almost too much. 

“Please... Timmy... fuck me...”

“Mmmmm, soon,” he cooed, only attacking your sensitive skin with more pressure. Your legs were shaking, and you felt the pleasure rising rapidly as it neared explosion. 

“Tim, I’m-“ The orgasm cut you off sharply, but not before he placed his arm firmly on your body to hold you down against the bed as you came. Not being able to move only intensified the feeling, and you had to turn your head and bite a pillow to keep from screaming. He slowly lifted his head, licking his lips. 

“Please...” You didn’t mean to whine, but he didn’t care. He was kissing you again, and your hands found his boxers to shove them away. His cock brushed against your inner thigh, and you gasped softly. Birth control meant no need for a condom, and you wanted him inside you now.

Timothée rutted his hips downward into you, groaning your name into your mouth. He broke away for a moment, his eyes almost black with lust. Reaching down between you to line himself up, he pressed his tip to your entrance ever so softly. You kissed the side of his face, his jaw, and his neck, your body open and waiting. Every single centimeter... you could feel all of him as he slowly pushed himself deep inside of you. 

His mouth lingered above yours, and he began to rock his hips. Pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back into you. The anticipation had almost made it better, because he felt so, so good inside of you. You gripped him securely with one hand and put the other gently on his face, pressing down on his lower lip with your thumb. 

“Holy shit,” he shuddered and bit your thumb gently, moving his body faster. “You feel fucking amazing... so good for me...” 

His voice was raspy and dark, and you groaned loudly in response. Lifting your hips, you moved up with him, meeting together until you were full of him completely. He sighed quietly and groaned, putting his hand under your back to lift you up a bit more. A sharp tingle of pleasure erupted as he found a good angle.

“Oh fuck, wait,” you said, breathlessly lifting your body up further. He lifted himself a bit more too, holding your hips and fucking you harder. You shifted your hips up a little more, and he hit it. The golden spot, the friction of his cock moving against your clit. You yelled his name sharply, forgetting completely about everything in the world around you. 

“Oh...fuck... come for me, please,” he gasped, his jaw clenched and sharp. 

His voice was the last gentle push before you fell over the edge. The world began to shift, and your lungs felt like they may collapse. Up, up and away. You exploded for a second time, the orgasm so much more intense as he continued to move his hips through the wave. All you could do was whimper his name and gasp for air, digging your nails into his arms. 

Tim came sharply and suddenly, moving down to press his hands on either side of your head as he sloppily and erratically continued to push his hips into yours. His eyes closed tightly, and he growled loud and long into your neck as it subsided.


End file.
